The Exterminators
|Season= 15 |Members= Andy Herren GinaMarie Zimmerman Judd Daugherty Spencer Clawson |Defectors= |Votes= 13 |HOHs= 7 (Weeks 4, 6, 7, 10, 11, Day 82 & Week 12) |Nominations= 12 |Vetos= 4 (Weeks 5, 7, Days 77 & 83) |Lowest= Judd Daugherty (5/16) |Highest= Andy Herren (1/16) }} The Exterminators was an alliance created in Week 9, between Andy, GinaMarie, Judd, Spencer in Big Brother 15. The name came together because they wanted to "get rid of the snakes and rats" in the house, and to create an opposition against the Showmance between McCrae Olson & Amanda Zuckerman or "McCranda", as well as Aaryn Gries and Elissa Slater. They made it to the Final 3, only losing Judd Daugherty on the way. Members Off to a Great Start After Aaryn's eviction in Week 9, the alliance started off to a great start with GinaMarie winning her 2nd HoH of the season and nominating McCrae and Amanda. McCrae would go on to win his 2nd POV of the season. To throw off the others from the alliance, GinaMarie nominated fellow Exterminator, Spencer, with the intention of evicting Amanda. Amanda became evicted with a tiebreaker vote. The Successful Extermination During the Week 10 Double Eviction, The Exterminators evicted Amanda in the first round, and Andy successfully covered his betrayal to Amanda, but with McCrae winning HoH; GinaMarie and Elissa were both nominated. Judd won the Veto but did not use it, as Elissa was on the list of The Exterminator's next targets. Elissa became evicted by a unanimous vote; a big win for The Exterminators, as they evicted 2 of their targets in one day, and their only remaining target was alone in the house. An Unexpected Setback With McCrae winning the second half of the double eviction, The Exterminators were guaranteed to win Week 11 HoH. Spencer won his first HoH, and put up McCrae and GinaMarie, with McCrae being their ultimate target. However, McCrae won the PoV that week, forcing another member of the Exterminators to be nominated. Around this time, Andy had started to conspire against other members of the Exterminators with McCrae (namely Spencer), to get the target off of himself. Judd was put up in McCrae's place and became evicted by a 2-0 vote. Victory at Last In the second half of the Week 10 fast-forward eviction, Andy won HoH and put up McCrae as his main target with Spencer. During the week, the remaining Exterminators confronted McCrae and revealed that there was an alliance between the three of them and that he was going home that week. He seemed not to be surprised by this fact. With GinaMarie having the sole vote to evict, McCrae finally left the house. The winner of Big Brother 15 would be one of the three remaining members of The Exterminators. The Final Face Off The Exterminators now battled against one another for the final HoH title. In Round 1, an endurance competition, GinaMarie won and would face the winner of Round 2. The second round became won by Andy, getting Spencer out of the running to win the Final HoH. Andy and GinaMarie would face off in the Finale for Round 3 of the final HOH. Andy would go on to win the Final HoH, and he evicted Spencer. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 15 Alliances Category:Big Brother 15